


Jaw-Dropping

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Steve and Diana are a stunning couple, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Steve and Diana are attending a wedding. He thinks she'll outshine any bride.





	Jaw-Dropping

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first WonderTrev fic I've posted and hopefully, they'll be more. They'll get more plotty later.

Steve didn't consider himself a socialite by any means, and he was still having trouble getting used to this new century he was living in, but there was no way he'd miss the chance to see a wedding 21st century style--especially one of two people he'd found to be delightful friends. Clark and Lois had been very understanding considering Hades had dropped him off abruptly in their living room right in front of the gathered "Justice League." 

Poor Diana had gone so white, he thought she might pass out. (Did demigoddesses faint?) The broody looking man of the group (Bruce, as he knew him now), had quickly taken charge and started questioning him like he had nefarious plans for breaking in. Luckily for Steve, who had no idea where he was or how he'd been out there, Diana recovered quickly enough to stick up for him. 

There had been a great deal of bewilderment and confusion when he'd found out he was a hundred years into the future, but once Bruce was satisfied that he was who he claimed to be, they'd accepted him as part of their circle. 

Clark, despite his intimidating size and strength, was really a cool guy and very kind to Steve, never once making him feel inferior due to his lack of superpowers. Lois befriended him and they swapped stories about dating superheroes and the joys and occasional frustrations thereof. She also coaxed him into telling about his spy experiences during the War and was quite excited to hear his first hand accounts of what to her was ancient history. She'd even offered to help him write his memoirs, if he chose to. 

As he buttoned his dress shirt and tied his tie, he remembered his awkward marriage conversation on the boat to London and the night in Veld and chuckled. He'd been so cynical about it back then, expecting that he'd never experience any of the things he'd told her people did when war was over. 

Despite the appalling statistics on divorce rates nowadays, he felt confident Clark and Lois would beat the odds. 

"Death and Miraculous revival tends to really draw you closer," Lois had observed on one of their double dates. Given how he and Diana practically hadn't let each other out of sight for almost a month after his return, he'd had to agree. 

"Are you ready, Steve?" Diana called from the outside of the door.

"Just about, angel," he called. "You can come in if you want." 

She did and Steve's jaw hit the floor. He'd seen Diana dressed up before, but she'd evidently got a new dress for the occasion. It was a rich burgundy and flowed to the floor, made of some delicate filmy material that draped beautifully around her. 

"Ummmm......wow!" Was all he said, suddenly unable to button his suit jacket. 

"I take it you like it?" Diana asked, a tad smugly, watching him blush and stammer like the lovestruck fool he was. 

"I seem to remember a very similar expression on your face the day I got my blue outfit. You gaped like a fish." 

"Oh, I remember alright," Steve said with a wink. "That was the day I realized there was no disguising the Princess of Themyscira. You look absolutely beautiful." 

He inspected himself in the mirror one last time and let out an exasperated noise. 

"Dang it! I still can't get that tie right." He hissed. He turned toward her and made a pleading face. 

"Little help? I think this thing hates me."

With a little tug and a pat, Diana had the rebellious tie in place and patted Steve on the chest approvingly. 

"Very sharp, love," she told him. "Now, lets go introduce you to the 21st century marriage ritual. I think you'll be very moved." 

Steve thought it was very indeed very special and heartfelt and if he unconsciously snuggled closer to Diana during the vows, well, she certainly didn't mind.


End file.
